


As Told By

by Pillow_Bee



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Bee/pseuds/Pillow_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond discovers Q on social media.</p><p>(Or, just an excuse for me to create Q's Instagram account.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #MyUniBuddyDied

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I was inspired by [ dianaagron's posts ](http://dianaagron.tumblr.com/tagged/dsm*) on tumblr, where she makes gorgeous phone edits for the characters of Digimon. Basically what their camera roll would contain, what they'd post on Instagram, their text messages, etc.
> 
> I'm just trying things out at the moment. I have no plots in mind, but I'm having fun imagining Bond actually creating an Instagram account just to scroll through Q's profile. He and Moneypenny were out having lunch one day, and he saw her snigger at something on her phone. Upon asking what was so funny, Moneypenny showed him Q's Instagram. At least I think that's how this all started? Aha~
> 
> Also I think it's worth mentioning that I'm not much of an expert when it comes to editing stuff on PS. I mean, I know the very basic stuff, but that's about it. I'm having a lot of fun doing these edits, and I hope to learn more as I go. So I hope you guys can pardon any glaring errors or inconsistencies in my edits! ^^;
> 
> (Also! Ignore the time stamps of Q's posts -- since I have no plots in mind, I don't really know how far back I want his account to go. If I do end up with a plot or another (which, I think, is highly unlikely at the moment), I'll go back and edit the time stamps so everything fits. But until then, just, yeah, ignore them~ :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Can anyone guess what Q's profile picture is? Hint: it's not a dinosaur.  
> 2) I have no idea why Q's username is **notyou_thankgod7**. He's basically being his usual sassy self, I suppose?  
>  3) One of Q's cats is called Sambal.  
> 4) e_lensh? That's one of the minions of Q-Branch. He may or may not be a metal-bender...
> 
>   
> ~*~

**eve_money** Oh, poor thing. My condolences.  
 **notyou_thankgod7** I've had this since my uni days @eve_money. We've been through thick and thin together...  
 **eve_money** Well, you know what you're getting for your birthday this year, then.  
 **notyou_thankgod7** How terribly exciting.  
 **e_lensh** was it sambal sir?  
 **notyou_thankgod7** I guess it's only natural for you to think the cat is at fault @e_lensh. But no, I actually tripped over the bloody doormat. 


	2. #WHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sambal is a type of spicy...paste? I suppose? I don't know how else to describe it. :D  
> 2) **QWE_R_TY** is R~  
>  3) The old 003 retired at the age of 53. The new 003 is a little difficult to handle, unfortunately.
> 
>   
> ~*~

**QWE_R_TY** I could've handled it sir, I swear, had 003 not gone off-grid the way he did  
 **notyou_thankgod7** I understand. I've listened to the recordings. It's not your fault @QWE_R_TY  
 **QWE_R_TY** Of course it's not my fault, I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried you'd die of sleep deprivation sir  
 **notyou_thankgod7** If that does happen, make sure you send out 003 with just a spoon on his next mission  
 **QWE_R_TY** Aye aye, sir!! @notyou_thankgod7 


	3. Blackmail Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Q, Eve, R, and Tanner made a pact to stop smoking because _smoking kills_ , goddammit  
> 2) Q ends up smoking after a particularly stressful day at work  
> 3) They've not smoked for almost 2 months at this point  
> 4) Eve took this photo as blackmail material, to show R and Tanner later  
> 5) The deal was, whoever started smoking again will have to buy dinner for the others for one whole month  
> 6) Tanner doesn't have Instagram. (Yet?)
> 
>   
> ~*~

**eve_money** You cheated! You were doing so well, too!  
 **notyou_thankgod7** Seriously? 008 flat-lined three fucking times, Eve. THREE. On MY watch.  
 **eve_money** Okay, you've had a very tough day, fair enough. But we had a deal, remember?  
 **eve_money** And why post this 'blackmail material' here, anyway? I thought you were going to delete it?  
 **notyou_thankgod7** I kind of like this photo, to be honest. And what's the point of deleting it, you were going to tell the others, anyway  
 **eve_money** Fair point. Also, Tanner wants to know what's for dinner  
 **QWE_R_TY** How bout that new Korean place 001 told you about last month, @eve_money ?  
 **eve_money** Oh yes, I've been meaning to go there! We'll have to persuade Tanner, though, he's not that fond of 'weird foods'  
 **notyou_thankgod7** I hate you all 


	4. #atoygunforyounexttime007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Bond appears! Well, in a way.  
> 
> 
>   
> ~*~

**e_lensh** what is that even?  
 **notyou_thankgod7** That pink bit is a...clothespin? I don't even know, Erik @e_lensh  
 **QWE_R_TY** All the taxpayers' money, gone. He could've at least bought one of those, whatever it is, for each of us.  
 **notyou_thankgod7** Don't encourage him, please. 


	5. #ImSoFunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Q gets creative while Christmas-shopping. (Not really.)  
> 2) Eve thinks Q is dating someone.  
> 3) Q doesn't tell her that it's for his brother, because no one knows he has brothers (or family) to begin with.
> 
>   
> ~*~  
> 

**eve_money** You bought someone two umbrella stands...?  
 **notyou_thankgod7** He'll be needing it, trust me.  
 **eve_money** Ah, is it for the boyfriend, then?  
 **notyou_thankgod7** Urgh Eve, this again?  
 **eve_money** I'll get it out of you eventually! 


End file.
